F0rgive and Forg8t (A Ghost Aradia Megido x Vriska Serket shipfic)
by SuperShipper
Summary: Vriska trolls Aradia, the girl she has recently killed, and finds something she never thought possible. (Hello everybody! Rated T because of language, and mentions of murder. That's about it. Based off of another role-playing session I had with a friend.)


Your name is Aradia Megido. You are 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps, or 13 earth years old. You had an interest in archaeology and adventure, also a great love of flarping. Oh yeah, you forgot one important detail. You're currently deceased. It's not so bad really. In fact you have never felt as fine as you are now in your whole life. That's all you ever really feel, fine. In fact, you feel so fine that you don't even care about the fact that you're giving a whole autobiography of yourself in your own mind. Yeah, you feel _that _fine. You were so busy being fine, you almost didn't notice your husktop beeping. You normally would wonder who it is, but now you just don't care. You don't even know why you're even bothering to answer. Oh well, you're already at your husktop anyways.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AG: H8y, Megido.

AG: Megido?

AG: You alive or wh8t?

AA: n0 n0t technically at least

AG: Oh, look who decided to fiiiiiiiinally answer.

AA: hell0 vriska

AG: It's a8out time.

AA: what d0 y0u want

AG: Oh, nothing.

AA: then why are y0u c0ntacting me

AG: I'm 8ored.

AA: 0kay then

AG: Soooooooo...

AA: s0 what

AG: Oh, nothing. I just expected you to 8e more...

AA: m0re what

AG: If you would have let me finish, I was going to say angry.

AA: why w0uld i be angry

AG: 8ecause I killed you, idiot!

AA: i d0nt really mind

This is true. You don't mind being dead at all. In fact, you couldn't possibly be more okay with it.

AG: H8w c8n you n8t m8nd?

AA: i just d0nt

AG: You sh8uld!

AA: why

AG: 8ecause I k8lled you!

AG: 8e angry, g8d d8mnit

AA: i really feel fine th0ugh

AG: ...

AA: 0_0

AA: are y0u alright

AG: I see wh8t you're trying to do.

AA: what

AG: You're f8rgiving me! Y8u're not supp8sed to f8rgive me!

AA: then what am i supp0sed t0 d0

AG: 8e angry, h8 me, m8ke me pay or something!

AA: why

AG: 8ecause I k8lled you!

Why is she so hung up on this? Can't she see that you're perfectly fine the way you are? Something sparks in you, something-an emotion, really-that you haven't felt in a long time. Something that you used to know all too well, seeing as you felt it every time you looked at a certain yellow-blooded troll. Yes, you know exactly what this feeling's called but you refuse to admit it at the moment.

AA: anger is meaningless

AG: 8ut...

AA: what

AG: No one's ever forgiven me 8efore.

* * *

You are now Vriska Serket. You are 6 solar sweeps, which is equal to 13 earth years. you enjoy many things, flarping, spiders, controlling the minds of weak lowbloods, and spiders. But at the moment, you're shocked. In fact, you're so shocked that you do not notice the narrator girl verbalizing all your thoughts. Yeah, you're that shocked. You feel a little bit of deja vu, mostly because you feel like you've said this whole introduction thing before. God, this is so dumb. Anyways, you're shocked because the girl who you are currently talking to, the girl you _killed__, _is currently hinting at the fact that she is forgiving you. This is the dumbest most idiotic fucking thing you've ever heard. Mostly because no one ever forgives you, as previously mentioned in a conversation that has been already read. You nearly forget that you are still trolling her, and bring your attention back to the screen.

AA: really

AG: Yes, re8lly! Wh8n have I 8ver l8ed?

AG: On second thought, don't answer that.

AA: n0 0nes ever f0rgiven y0u

AG: O8viously 8eing a ghost has aff8cted y8ur stupid low8lood 8rain! I j8st s8id it! L8ke 8 t8mes!

AA: n0t eight

AG: Th8t d8esn't matt8r! Wh8t m8tters is th8 f8ct th8t you sh8uldn't 8e f8rgiving me!

AA: why cant i

AG: Why 8re you f8rgiving me?

AA: i already asked y0u a questi0n

AG: F8ne! You c8n't 8ecause...8ecause...

AA: g0 0n

AG: 8ecause if you d8 th8n I'll h8ve n8 ch8ice th8n t8 accept the f8ct th8t I'm red f8r you!

AA: 0_0

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

There, you admitted it. For the past couple of seasons you've been trying to turn it black or forget about it or something! You can't help but feel so damn stupid! What kind of idiot falls into any kind of quadrant with a dead girl that can't feel any fucking emotions. God, you're such an asshole. Even if she had the capability of feeling any red emotions, they most certainly won't involve you. They'll probably be aaaaaaaall about her stupid "boyfriend" Sollux. You know exactly what will happen next, she'll start trolling you and start saying how she feels no emotion, because she's _dead_. You almost laugh at your insolence. You're startled out of your thoughts by a sudden knock on your window.

You get up,sighing, and open up the window. You wish she could have just rejected you online, instead of making it so damn personal. What she says next is completely unexpected, and will bring a pleasant change of your life. What she says is, "Red f0r y0u, t00"


End file.
